monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Canine Nyx
Canine Nyx is the 17 year old daughter of a Hellhound. She was the first Monster High oc who was brought to life by her creator, London. She is her creator's main and most developed OC. Biography Canine is your typical fangirl/fashionista/diva/socialite. She gets along with others really well, and only has a few enemies...few, but more on that later. As a transfere student, Canine attended Flaunt High before her production and designer status for the Transylvania Secret Fashion Show. After designing for the first Transylvania Secret Monsters, she was accepted into one of the main spots for the first season of Ghouls and Mansters: for Fame and Beyond, a new up and coming scarality TV show, which Canine won. After the first season was over, Canine transferred to Monster High, where she met perhaps her best friends Lycinda Funkel and Mousilyn King. Though her mainstream socialite status makes it hard for Canine to settle down for a while, she told her father that she wouldn’t be moving again, that she would attend Monster High until she graduated High school. During the middle of the second semester of school, Canine was asked by producers Ryan Scarcrest and Garion Gevauden to become the host of the second season of Ghouls and Mansters (G&M). Canine accepted, which jump started her career into the production side of reality TV. Around the same time, her friend Mousilyn King got accepted as one of the main contestants of the same show. Canine looks like your typical hellhound, but she is anything but. Her star, diva, socialite, fashionista personality is a direct contrast to other creatures of her kind, especially her father. Dip, the hellhound, is one of the lesser known Hellhounds from lore, however that doesn’t stop Canine from being anything but a less known monster. She looks like her father, dark grey and black fun and skin, with long black hair. Canine has light grey and white accents around her eyes. As a fashionista, Canine wears trendy clothes to school and the red carpet, but also sticks close to a conservative business high casual for formal occasions. History Flaunt High Canine was a fashion major while at Flaunt High. Unlike most Highschools FH has more of a University approach for their students. She made many friends while she was their put lost contact with many of them after she left. The school primarily is focused on acedemics, but as a Ghoulebrity Highschool, there is bound to be drama. This specific form of drama started with an Amazon…a guy Amazon. Edae Cleorrheoyope, one of the signature hotties at Flaunt High. He was an acting, and popstar double major. Canine and Edae dated briefly until Canine started designing for TS. The relationship was mostly for publicity around the school. It was strictly publicity for Edae, but it was not for Canine, she truly loved him, but he didn’t return her affection. She broke off the relationship publically (since it seemed to her that their Public relationship was more important to him then she was). This ended up boosting her public image, then she was noticed by TS designers and began designing for the TS Monsters. Transylvania Secret Canine was in her element, lights, glitz, fashion, and elegance. She loved designing for TS it was literally her dream come true. TS was the top fashion brand in the world…well one of the top, but Canine didn’t care, she loved her work. Canine set a few records while designing for TS, such as ‘Youngest Monster Designer’ for working with other designers on the show. Her main segment was titled ‘Fantasy Glam’. She contacted her friend Lycinda Funkel, because she wanted her to walk in the show. Lycinda accepted and walked the runway wearing several different designs the Canine created. Another friend of Canine’s was in the crowd that night, Mousilyn King. Although they had not officially met yet, they knew each other as they were both previous student of Flaunt High and popular socialites. The show was a success, popular monsters such as Ryan Scarcrest and Garion Gevauden were in the crowd, which is how they noticed Canine. They later invited her to appear on a new scarality TV show called ‘Ghouls and Mansters: for Fame an Beyond’. First Season of G&M Canine accepted Ryan and Garion’s request, and appeared on the shows first season. Other main competetors were Emerald Oz and Tiffani Peyton. Emerald was the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West, Elpheba, and the Wizard of Oz. Tiffani was the daughter of the Perytons. Emerald was a very ‘out-there’ kind of monster, she could be very envious and was very competitive. Tiffani on the other hand was very peaceful, Canine and Tiffani got along very well. The show lasted for many episodes. Various competetors were eliminated until the last three contestants emained: Canine, Emerald, and Tiffani. Their ranking was in that order. Canine was in first place, Emerald in second, and Tiffani last. Emerald, being a devious and envious wich…literally…tried to sabatoge the contest and knock Canine out before the finals, because she thought it would be easier beating Tiffani, however Emerald’s plan failed. Everything went perfectly in the plan, and she didn’t get caught, but she was voted off next by the shows fanbase, leaving Canine and Tiffani for first and second place. Canine won, with Tiffani in second place, but Emerald personally has the biggest grudge on Canine, and has had one since the season. Tiffani and Canine get along, in contrast to Canine and Emerald’s relationship. Canine tends to ignore the animocity, but it usually just makes Emerald all the more angry. Most people have to feel for Emerald, she did have a rough life, just like Tiffani, and unlike Canine who came from a very rich family and had many opportunities handed to her. Emerald and Canine’s rivalry has continued, though Emerald chose her fame path as a social media star, Canine continued on her route in the fashion industry. Though their paths do cross...a lot. Monster High After winning G&M, Canine got an agent and decide to take a break from the public eye, which only lasted for one semester of highschool. During the first semester, Canine met a few different ghouls, who she grew very close too. On her first day, Canine and her assistant, Tombi, entered the school, in a very dramatic way. Within minutes she ran into a ghoul named Hivey B Bombus. They became good friends, but didn’t have tons an tons of stuff in common. Next a few days later, Canine was having a very hard time fitting into the school. She hadn’t spread her name around, and who she was. Canine really didn’t feel like she fit it, most of the monsters at Monster High were just regular monsters…well obviously. They just weren’t like famous monsters, which was what Canine was used too. She wanted a semi-normal life and she got it…and she hated it. Soon after her ‘identity’ was figured out not that she tried to hide it, she just didn’t broadcast it. Many of her fellow students realized who she was, they swamped her with photo requests and taking pictures. She met Mousilyn King during one of these time. It was right after last period and she was changing stuff out in her locker before she went home, when she was caught off guard by fellow students. Mousilyn came to her rescue. Using her mirror to reflect the camera flashes back at the students, she grabbed Canine’s hand and they retreated to a janitor closet until the halls were clear. Then they went up to the Fashion Studio which Headmistress Bloodgood has told Canine she could use. Soon they were best friends..like super tight bestfreinds. There weren’t many other ghouls at Monster High who were famous. The connected the dots, that Mousilyn herself used to attend Flaunt High, and she as at Canine’s TS Fashion Show. Halfway through the second semester of the school year, Canine was contacted by Ryan Scarcres to be the new host of Ghouls and Manster. Second Season of G&M Canine accepted, without knowning that Mousilyn had applied and got accepted to be one of the contestants. There were many other contestants, but the top ‘favorites’ were Briar, Amy Pousa, and Mousilyn King. The festivities began the day after the opening ceremony, when the ghouls went to a Boovie Premer in Los Fangelous. Then the beginning of the drama started. Both of the other finalists from last season were also invited to attend and work on the second season. Emerald made her first appearance before they boarded the limos to get to the cinema, and Tiffani has not made her appearance yet. Relationships ''' Family: ''Dip the Hellhound:'' ::Dip is a lesser known hellhound and Canine's father. Canine doesn't have a good relationship with her father, so not much is known about him, as Canine rarely talks about him. Romance:' Edae Cleorrheoyope (EX): ::Edae and Canine shared a brief two semester romance. Though in the end, it came to a screeching holt, after Canine learned that for Edae, their bond was all a show and publicity stunt. Canine split from Edae, who began dating Flaunt High 'It' girl, Giszelle. Owain (EX): ::Owain and Canine met at the Met Gala. a Real Prince of monster, literally. After Canine and Edae's breakup, Canine had been the kind of ghoul who thought she would be single forever, but after she met Owain her opinion on her own lovelife flipped. She didn't fall head over heels with him at first, but did think he was very attractive when she first saw him on the 'Mets' red carpet. Usually, Canine designs for the Costume Insitutes anual ball, however after Canine jumpstarted herself into a more political spotlight, she received an invitation to attend as a guest. ::Canine first spotted Owain, during her red carpet walk, his features were perfect, and his definition was that of a model. It got even better though. Canine was not at all farmiliar with being attracted to someone, at least she hadn't been 'in love' for a while. Eventually she got the courage to talk with him, and Canine could tell that he was either a)awesome bestfriend material, or b)perfect boyfriend material. ::Canine was happy to find out that Owain retured her affection, yet they both didn't know about the others opinions on themselves, until a few weeks after the ball. Canine and Owain had kept in contact, though Canine had a very busy schedule. Eventually, she decided to meet in person and told her agents to cancel anything and everything for a weekened. They each flew seperatly, and decided to meet each other halfway, in Scaris. ::There they spent a romantic night, and eventually shared their first kiss under the moonlited Eiffel Tower. There night there was ruined by desperate poparazzi trying to make money with some great scandelouss photoes. Owain and Canine rushed away, and found solitude by the Sine river. There, they spent the rest of the night, alone, but together. ::They had been going strong ever since, until Owain broke the relationship off. Canine, was hurt, and is trying to move on. But she remembers how much she loves being single. Honestly, Canine was releaved that he wanted to break up. The relationship seemed all perfect for the cameras, but deep down, canine was controlled, and supressed. She decided she wasn't going to be controlled by someone else, or let them control her emotions after the breakup. She misses him, but she messed her old self more. :: ::Canine isn't eager to jump into another relationship (but her owner is willing to rp something out, or some quick flings would be nice too!). Canine enjoys the single life, but does hook up with some other monsters every now and then. ' Friends: ''Lycinda Funkel: ::Canine discovered Lycinda on fright-tube through one of Lycinda's videos. Canine immediately saw raw talent and knew that she had the prospect to be one of the next big stars in the fashion and beauty world. Canine had her assistant contact the soon to be fashion queen. Canine wanted Lycinda to walk in her next show, which just so happened to be the Transylvania's Secret fashion show. Lycinda specifically walked in the Fantasy-Glam segment of the show. They have become good friends, and have worked together on smaller projects as well. Canine, being her typical condescending self, pictures Lycinda to be her apprentice, which in Canine's eyes seems like high praise. Typically, if Canine is having second thoughts or opinions on anything beauty and fashion related, she will consult Lycinda. Their meeting blossomed from a business partnership- to a close friendship. Amy Pousa: ::Amy and Canine first met on a cruise. For Canine, it was right after winning the first place title in Ghouls and Mansters Season 1, in celebration of her accomplishment and to advertise for the second season, which was already in the works. On the cruise, she met Amy, who immediately struck Canine as the type of ghoul no one would expect to join G&M. Canine tried to persuade Amy to at least apply, and after a lot of work, Amy finally consented. She was also accepted onto the show. Mousilyn King: ::Canine and Mousilyn first met at Monster High right after Canine transferred there from Flaunt High. They became great friends and even worked on some projects together afterward. They both were featured on the second season of Ghouls and Manster: for Fame and Beyond. Myrrh Sone: ::Myrrh and Canine met while they both attended Flaunt High. The three monsters: Canine, Myrrh and, Myrrhs sister Talia, all had a common enemy in Gazelle Kamilah. Myrrh and Canine both transfered from Flaunt High to Monster High at the same time. Talia Sone: ::Talia and Canine met while they both attended Flaunt High. The three monsters: Canine, Talia, and her brother, Myrrh, all had a common enemy in Gazelle Kamilah. Talia and Canine both transferred from Flaunt High to Monster High at the same time. Karen Phemus: ::Karen and Canine both have a severe ''Love for shopping and clothes. They met shortly after the second season of Ghouls and Mansters, and hung out so much. Over the summer, they even attended the same cruise together. Where Canine began looking into the political side of the public spectrum. '''Acquaintances '' Brandon Moor: ::Brandon and Canine didn't get along at all when they first met. It all started, when Canine was preparing for Fashion Freak (Week) and her designs just wern't working out. Eventually, after a sketchbook being thrown down the hall from a slightly dramatic ghoul, and the retrieval of said sketchbook, the a spilled drink, and a screaming match. Canine and Brandon eventually settled down and began to talk things though. Canine isn't quite sure where they stand, but she did let him spend the night in her studio, since it seemed as though he no other place to go. '''Enemies: ' ''Edae Cleorrheoyope: ::Edae and Canine have some bad blood. Though it wasn't always that way. Before Canine transferred to Monster High, from Flaunt High, Edae and Canine dated. Though the relationship was purely one sided. After Canine broke it off, she transferred with her close friends Myrrh Sone and Talia Sone. Emerald Oz: ::Canine and Emerald were final contestant on the first season of G&M. Emerald tried to win, but was knocked out by popular vote from the shows fanbase. She has held a grudge for Canine ever since. Giszelle: ::Gazelle is one of Canine's main nemesis. Their rocky frienemy started back at Flaunt High, where neither of them got along, since they were both the 'queen's of their respective departments: Fashion and Music. Later, their fued got even bigger, after Canine broke up with Edae Cleorrheoyope, Zelle started dating him, and they were both serious. Briar Krakos:'' ::Briar and Canine first met at the first party Canine attended after her Transfere to Monster High. Briar was dj-ing and Canine was just attending. (WIP) Introduction Scene Notes *Canine seems like a total diva, but she really is a very kind, and sometimes but very rarely down to earth ghoul. *She doesn't have the greatest relationship with her parents. *She is a very dramatic ghoul, but most things she says are true feelings. *Canine was chosen by the administration board of the Monster High Fandom Wiki as the Character of the Month for March 2018, the first COTM contest during their wiki re-vamp and cleanup era! Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hellhound Category:Heterosexual Category:Flaunt High Category:Spotlight